


Going Crazy [MiyuSawa]

by PeachBun



Category: Outlast (Video Games), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged Up, Lots of violence & gore so beware, M/M, Miyuki and Sawamura are reporters, Miyuki is 26, Outlast AU, Sawamura is 25, Swearing, Switches between POVS, they live in america btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBun/pseuds/PeachBun
Summary: Lots of violence and gore ahead, viewer discretion advised.- This fic is based on the game outlast (and daiya no ace but//), if you want to watch game plays of outlast I would recommend the one by Daz GamesEnjoy





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of violence and gore ahead, viewer discretion advised.  
> \- This fic is based on the game outlast (and daiya no ace but//), if you want to watch game plays of outlast I would recommend the one by Daz Games
> 
> Enjoy

  Sawamura Eijun sat in the passengers seat of the grey SUV, staring out the window. The sky was dark and brooding, the thin silver fog snaking between the tall thin trees which surrounded the road. Sawamura lightly tapped his fingers against the thick manila folder resting on his lap. He bit his lip, the nerves rising in him as he continued to tap the folder. A few days ago, Sawamura's journalism company received a strange email from the address, 10260110756@mutemail.com . The Email was tip about illegal activities happening in an organization known as Murkoff Psychiatric Systems. The Email read :

> _"You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._
> 
> _I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys._
> 
> _Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw.  Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money._
> 
> _It needs to be exposed._ "  

 

It was indeed strange, but the company decided it would make a great story. Thus, Sawamura and his co-worker Miyuki were sent out to Lake County, Colorado to uncover the dark truth behind the email, despite protests from both that it would be dangerous and potentially life threatening to enter the abandoned facility, especially with Sawamura's leg. Sawamura huffed angrily.

_"Guess they don't care what happens to us if they can get their hands on a good story"._

 

 The rest of the ride was silent, as it had always been, the only noise being the tires moving over the gravelly road. At last the car stopped in front of some rusted gates, beyond which was a large and imposing gothic-styled building. Miyuki stopped the car and sighed.

"Sawamura, I hope you know I don't want to do this either, but sometimes we gotta do what we gotta do", Miyuki said, smiling tiredly as he fished something out of his bag,"Take these spare batteries, We don't know how long we'll be in there, though I'd like to make it quick, this place gives me the creeps".

Sawamura cracked a smile," Thanks, me too", He replied as he pocketed the batteries.

 

The two got out of the car, Miyuki stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. Miyuki took a quick glance over at Sawamura, who he noticed was struggling a bit.

"You gonna be fine with that limp?", He asked.  
  


"Yeah, should be", Sawamura replied nonchalantly, "Not like we'll be running around or anything".

 

"Mm, Gotcha. Feel free to lean on me if you need to ,though", Miyuki said as gazed at the building before them.

 

"Oi, Don't patronize me", Sawamura replied aggressively. 

 

"I wasn't".

 

The conversation cut off there. Sawamura checked that the video camera around his neck was functioning, and Miyuki pocketed the files into his book bag. He locked the car and the two of them walked towards the gate. Miyuki fiddled with the gate, looking around and shaking it.

 

"What's wrong?", Sawamura asked.

 

"It's not opening, I think it's locked", Miyuki replied as he kept fiddling with the gate.

 

Sawamura sighed, "How does the boss expect us to get this done if we can't even get in. We should probably just go back and tell them we can't get in".

 

"Agreed, but Boss'll get mad. Let's see if they have another entrance or something", Miyuki said.

 

Sawamura groaned, but helped look with Miyuki anyways. Miyuki walked along the wire fence which surrounded the facility, with Sawamura limping behind him. Suddenly, Miyuki stopped and bent down, pushing aside the long grass to reveal a hole near the base of the fence. Miyuki shone his torch through the hole.

 

"Looks like we can crawl through here", He stated.

"Alright, I'll go first", Sawamura replied.

 

Miyuki moved the side as Sawamura bent down onto his arms and knees. Sawamura quickly crawled through the gap, the unkept and scratchy grass brushing his face. Sawamura moved out of the way and beckoned for Miyuki to follow. Once the two of them were both on the other side, they made their way to the front entrance. There were two large military cars in front of the large doors.

"Sawamura, are you recording? I want you to film as much as you can from now on", Miyuki said.

 

"Yeah, I'm recording", Sawamura replied.

 

"I wonder why they have all these military vehicles here", Miyuki pondered as he glided his hand over the hood of one of the black cars.

 

"Maybe the patients went berserk and started attacking people, so they had to call the military", Sawamura suggested, snickering slightly.

 

"H-hey, that's not funny", Miyuki replied pouting.

 

Sawamura brushed it off, and the pair went to the main doors. Sawamura grabbed one of the handles and started jiggling it and pulling on it. Miyuki groaned.

 

"Seriously, is everything locked around here?!", Miyuki yelled in frustration.

 

"Guess we're gonna have to look for another entrance again", Sawamura sighed.

 

The two walked around the courtyard, looking for another way in before walking towards a scaffolding. There was a ladder, and Miyuki insisted that Sawamura climb up first. Sawamura let Miyuki walk first, since he was faster than the limping Sawamura. The pair approached a gap in the planks, and Miyuki jumped across with ease. Miyuki offered Sawamura his hand from the other side, smirking, Sawamura reluctantly took it and crossed the gap. The coworkers kept walking and climbing along the planks before they reached an open window.

 

"You can let go of my hand now, I'll climb in first", Sawamura said to Miyuki, blushing slightly.

Miyuki released Sawamura's calloused hand, and watched as he pulled himself into the room. 

 

"All good up there?", Miyuki asked.

 

It was silent, until suddenly Miyuki heard Sawamura scream. Panicked, Miyuki called out to Sawamura as he climbed into the room. The room was dark, and Miyuki found Sawamura crouching near the window, sweating with his hands on his head. Miyuki crouched down with a concerned look on his face and gently reached out to Sawamura.

 

"Hey, you alright? What happened, Sawamura?", Miyuki asked motherly.

 

"I.... I'm fine, the light just turned off suddenly and I got shocked, thats all", Sawamura replied, breathing heavily.

 

"I see... This place is old Sawamura, so the electricity is bound to be faulty, Just relax, you'll be fine", Miyuki tried to reassure Sawamura, who nodded meekly.

 

Miyuki helped Sawamura up, and took out the spare camera he had in his book bag.

 

"Since we'll be recording, let's use the night vision camera instead of the torches", Miyuki stated, Sawamura nodded in reply.

 

The two walked around the room, careful to avoid bumping into the furniture that was strewn around the room, and the broken glass which littered the floor. Suddenly, the two heard a squelching noise, and Sawamura raised his formerly grey sneakers which were now stained with a brilliant red from the blood stain on the floor.

"Eeeew", Sawamura whispered.

 

"Forget about it, let's keep going", Miyuki whispered back.

 

The pair worked their way around the room, not before Sawamura picked up a battery he saw on the desk though. They made their way into the corridor, and turned off the night vision on their camera. There was a stack of shelves blocking their way, and they squeezed their way past. Miyuki stopped once they got past the other side.

 

"Another bloodstain... and are those... footprints?", Miyuki said, gesturing to the blood on the walls.

 

"What happened here...", Sawamura murmured.

 

Suddenly, the door on their left slammed shut.

 

"The fuck!", Miyuki yelled.

 

Sawamura was breathing heavily again, as he pointed his camera to said door.

 

"It was probably.. just... the.... the wind", Sawamura tried to reassure himself, though it didn't make him feel any better.

 

"You're probably right, let's keep going", Miyuki said as he continued to walk down the corridor.

 

Turns out, the door at the end of the corridor was locked (Who would've guessed!). Sawamura and Miyuki walked into the room on their right, which had two vending machines and a collapsed table covered in blood, the smell making Sawamura gag. 

"The vent", Miyuki said.

 

"What about it?", Asked Sawamura.

 

"I think we might need to crawl through it, come here, I'll help you up", Miyuki replied.

 

"You've got to be shitting me...", Sawamura murmured as he walked over to Miyuki.

 

Miyuki put his arms around Sawamura's waist, making him blush slightly at the contact. Sawamura pulled himself into the vent, and waited for Miyuki before moving forward. Once he entered the vent, Sawamura moved forward. As they moved forward, they started to hear noises. It sounded like a man whimpering and screaming, and as Sawamura looked out of the vent, he saw a man exiting a room and slamming the door. Sawamura stopped moving, breathing heavily again as he felt tears well in his eyes.

"Sawamura, we'll be alright", Miyuki whispered, patting him on the back.

 

"Miyuki... I don't think I can do this, I want to leave... Please", Sawamura whimpered as twin tear drops rolled down his face.

 

"I don't want to be here either, but the sooner we get out of this vent and find what we need, the sooner we can leave, alright? C'mon lets go, I'll be right here with you", Miyuki replied softly, rubbing Sawamura's back.

 

Sawamura seemed to take Miyuki's words into account, as he began to slowly crawl forwards again. They then jumped out of a vent into a corridor, where shelves were blocking their paths again. On the right, was a room labelled with a plaque that read  _"Library"._ Miyuki took a deep breath, Sawamura behind him, and pushed open the door. A corpse came flying out toward Miyuki, and he screamed as he fell back. Miyuki took a few deep breaths before walking into the library. The stench of rot and blood hit the noses of the two, making Sawamura recoil and Miyuki gag. They activated the night vision and pushed into the library, avoiding the corpses and blood stains that littered the floor. There was another bloodied man, who was hanging by his feet near the window, he had been beheaded. The only sounds in the room were the pairs deep breathing and soft foot steps. The pair came across a pile of decapitated corpses, who's heads were resting on a shelf near them. As they neared a window, they spotted a silhouette of a man, who had been impaled. As they got closer, they noticed he was surrounded by shredded body parts and guts. The impaled man took a deep breath, shocking the wits out of Miyuki and Sawamura.

 

"They killed us... ugh... they got out... You can't... fight them... ack... Unlock the main doors.... from security control... You have to get the fuck,... out of this damn place..", He said, before finally dying.

 

Sawamura was breathing heavily, tears flowing freely now. Miyuki noticed his distress and pulled him in close.

 

"Breathe, Sawamura, Breathe. We'll make it out alive, Don't worry, alright", He said to the shorter male.

 

Sawamura nodded, though he still looked distressed. Sawamura clutched Miyuki's hand tightly in his own as they exited the library through the back door. Before they could move, they spotted a fat man in the corridor across from them. Miyuki slammed the door shut, before opening it again after a few minutes when the man was gone. There were shelves blocking their way again, but there was a small gap. Sawamura shimmied through the gap first.  Miyuki smiled and began to walk through the gap as well. 

"Little pig", came a gruff voice.

A large hand grabbed Miyuki by the back of his shirt. It was the fat man from before. He looked horrifying up close, small beady eyes, sharp teeth, and covered in blood.

"Miyuki!", Sawamura screamed as he tried desperately to reach him.

 

"Sawamura ! Just run! Don't worry about me I'll be fine, now run! Go to the security room!", Miyuki yelled firmly as he looked at Sawamura.

 

Sawamura inhaled sharply and began to run towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, the hand holding Miyuki threw him off the second floor, and he came crashing to the hard concrete ground before blacking out.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki woke up, groaning as he rubbed his sore head. The world was spinning and blurry, and he scrambled for his glasses. Thankfully, they had remained intact, but were covered in blood from the corpse of a security guard who had had his guts pulled out. Miyuki frowned, and wiped his bloody glasses on his jacket sleeve before putting them on.

 _"What the fuck just happened?",_ Miyuki asked himself.

Miyuki recalled being thrown off the second floor by a monstrous man. He remembers that he woke up for a little and saw a priest, who called him his apostle and said he had a calling before be blacked again. Now he was here.As much as he disliked it, Miyuki examined the dead body, checking for any batteries or security passes. Finding none, he walked over to the elevator at the end of the room. He pressed the button. Suddenly, a screaming man fell down the shaft, making Miyuki gasp as he stepped away, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Miyuki decided to ignore the elevator, instead walking into another hallway. At the end of the hallway stood a man, who was bang furiously onto one of the doors. Miyuki zoomed in on the man with his camera, before the man made eye contact with him, broke down the door and walked into the room. Miyuki took a deep breath before walking forwards. As he neared one of the doors, he noticed a particularly large bloodstain coming from the bathroom. He turned left and noticed the blood coming out of one of the stalls. As Miyuki opened the stall, he saw a dead man, covered in blood. Behind him, someone had written the word "Witness" with the mans blood. Miyuki slammed the door shut and exited the bathrooms. Not before quickly writing a note though. 

Miyuki kept walking through the hallway, and finally came across the security room. He sighed in relief until he tried to open the door. He shook the handle and pulled with all his might. He only stopped when he realized that he would need a security card. 

"Dammit..", He sighed angrily.

 

"Miyuki! Is that you?", A voice called out from behind him.

 

Mikyuki turned around, and immediately smiled.

 

"Sawamura! You made it!", Miyuki exclaimed.

 

"Miyuki!", Said Sawamura happily, limping towards him as fast as he could.

 

Miyuki caught Sawamura in a tight embrace. Relief filling both of their hearts. Miyuki pulled his head away from where he had it buried in Sawamura's shoulder.

 

"I'm so glad... Are you alright?", Miyuki asked.

 

"I'm fine, what about you?", replied Sawamura.

 

"I'm alright", Miyuki said, " Now, we need to find a security pass for this door, otherwise we can't open it".

 

"Damn", Muttered Sawamura, frustrated.

 

"It should be around here somewhere, lets keep looking", Miyuki said, determined.

 

Sawamura nodded and the two began to explore the rooms around them. Finding nothing, they moved further along the hallway, until they spotted a man sitting in a wheelchair beneath a light. Sawamura immediately cowered behind Miyuki.

 

"Do you... think he's dead?", He asked quietly.

 

"Hopefully", Miyuki replied as he walked past the man. 

 

Past the man, there was a room on the right. Miyuki peered in and found three men watching a static television screen. Miyuki cursed quietly, before telling Sawamura to wait out here for him. Miyuki slowly stepped into the room, the men paid him no mind. Miyuki let out a curious hum and kept walking across the room, recording as he did so. It appeared that the men could not see Miyuki, for which he was glad. Miyuki examined the men. One of them was severely mutilated, he was covered in blood and bruises and his skin was pink in some places. Another on the couch was extremely disturbed, sitting in a fetal position. Miyuki decided to move to the back of the room, where he found another, smaller room.In the room was a corpse of a security guard, who had on him a security pass. Miyuki internally cheered and exited the room as quickly as possible.

"Look what I got!", He said happily, showing off the yellow card to an equally happy Sawamura.

"Yosh! Now let's get out of here", Sawamura said, elated with the fact that they could be leaving soon.

 

The pair walked back down the hallway. However, this time the wheelchair man got up and attacked Sawamura. He pushed Sawamura down to the ground and started bashing his head on the floor, screaming incomprehensible things.

 

"Get the fuck off him!", Miyuki yelled as he kicked the man off Sawamura.

The man flew to the wall and lay limp, both Miyuki and Sawamura breathing heavily. Miyuki pulled Sawamura up.

 

"You good?", He asked.

 

"Yeah, Thanks", Sawamura replied.

 

The two walked quickly back to the security room, desperate to avoid another confrontation. Miyuki quickly scanned the card on the scanner, and shut the door behind them. The room had blood splattered on the walls, and someone had written "They lie" in blood next to the computers. Ignoring the overwhelming stench of blood, Miyuki sat down on the computer chair, and quickly entered something into the computer. Sawamura looked around the room. There were two lockers on the wall, and many screens for security cameras. Sawamura noticed another manila file, and put it into Miyuki's book bag in case it was important.

Miyuki sighed, "This might take a while, Sawamura".

 

"Hey, what's that guy doing", Sawamura asked, gesturing to one of the screens.

 

"Hey! It's that priest... and he's... shit, he's cutting the power", Miyuki replied.

 

As Miyuki said that, the world went dark. Miyuki mumbled a string of curses before he fumbled for his camera.

 

"I hate to say this, but we're gonna have to turn that back on, we need to get to the basement", Miyuki said.

 

"Fucking hell", Sawamura replied, exasperated. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of breathing could be heard out in the hall. The two froze, stiffening up. The pounding footsteps got louder, as Miyuki pushed Sawamura into a locker and himself into the other. There was no sound in the room. The footsteps stopped and someone started pounding the door hard. Miyuki heard Sawamura take a sharp breath, and quickly shushed him. The door broke down, and the man who threw Miyuki walked in. The man paced around the room, sniffing, and murmuring. The sound of rattling chains trailed behind the man as Sawamura and Miyuki did their best to remain unnoticed. The man finally left the room, and a few seconds later, the two emerged from the lockers. Confirming that they were both alright, they quietly tiptoed down to the basement. Sawamura spotted the generator and the pari quickly walked towards it.

 

"Looks like we have to turn these things on before we can turn on the generator", Sawamura stated.

 

"Yeah, we might have to split up again.... you turn on one of the gas pumps and come back here, I'll get the other one and the main breaker", Miyuki suggested, "We meet back here and run back up, ok?".

 

Sawamura nodded in reply, and the two went their separate ways.

 

\--With Sawamura--

 

Sawamura limped through the basement, using his night vision camera to avoid walking into boxes. After a while, he spotted a room labelled "Pump room". He walked in and noticed a switch. Internally cheering, Sawamura pressed the switch, which made a whirring noise. He walked out the room but heard someone bashing down the door, silently cursing, Sawamura hid in the locker that was in the pump room. Sawamura stayed silent, and a man carrying what seemed to be a plank of wood walked into the room. Sawamura gazed nervously at the deranged man, who was pacing around the room. After what seemed like forever, but was really a few minutes, the man left. A little bit later, Sawamura exited the locker and limped as fast as possible towards the generator. He had promised to meet with Miyuki there.

 

\--With Miyuki--

Similarly, Miyuki had also walked into a room labelled "Pump room". Inside the room, there were many broken and rusted metal beds stacked upon each other. Miyuki ignored this, despite how strange it was, and walked straight to the switched. He pressed it, and it also made a whirring noise. Miyuki then heard foot steps outside the room. Inhaling, he quickly hid beneath the beds and lay as still and silent as he could. The man paced around the room, as Miyuki struggled to keep his breathing even. Miyuki followed the man with his eyes, and once he was sure he was long gone, he got out from under the bead and went to find the main breaker.

Miyuki walked quietly through the basement, before finding another room labelled "Main breaker". Miyuki walked in and flipped the switch, before running back to Sawamura as quickly as possible.

 

 

Sawamura hugged Miyuki as he made it back to the generator. Miyuki smiled, and they turned it on. They raced back to the security room, but quietly in case the other man was trying to track them. Once they made it back to the room, They both sat down in the security chairs and laughed in joy. Miyuki reentered the code into the screen and waited for it to load. But it wouldn't be so easy. Both of them felt stabbing pains in their neck, and Miyuki looked back to the priest.

"You...", He muttered weakly.

 

"I'm sorry my boys... But you cannot leave... not yet... There's so much yet you need to witness.. Will you see it? Can you?", The priest said, gesturing to the secuirty screen.

 

Miyuki and Sawamura looked over at the screen. They saw people dressed in black with guns walking in. They both thought that they were being rescued, but they were wrong. The men were suddenly violently thrown about, by an invisible force. The pair watched in shock as the ghost killed all of the men.

"Our lord, the wallrider, tearing his truth, into the unbelievers", The priest stated, "The only way out of this is the truth...."

 

The two did not hear the rest, as they both blacked out.

 


End file.
